More Than Friends
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: AU. Loki takes a walk outside to get some fresh air and remembers the time when he meets his best friend, Jane, Goddess of Flight, while playing with Thor and the other children. Jane finds him while he's taking a break and wants to cause some trouble with him.


I figured before starting to write out a long story (I currently have two in a rough outline) that I will do some prompts for some practice, especially for the idea of Goddess Jane. I remember reading the character page for her in a wikia to learn more of her character and since the idea of her being a Goddess as a "what if" popped in my head (I love thinking of what ifs~!), I was excited to see that Jane did gain Goddess powers and Odin is a much more asshole in the comics. Oh boy.

Anyway, this is part of an idea of one of the two that I have in rough outline that I need to polish some more.

**This has not been beta read.** I did however use an online grammar checker that helped catch mistakes. However, there still **may** be a weird sentence or something. I would love it if I could get a beta reader for all of my Loki/Jane fics since there will definitely be more. Plot bunnies have seized me as their prisoner.

**Table:** Mystic from **10iloveyou** at Livejournal  
**Prompt: **1. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** I do not make a profit or claim ownership of the characters. They belong to Marvel, the amazing geniuses of superheros that go "LOL" to secret identity.

* * *

Loki walked into the courtyard slowly, the many memories of his childhood flashed in his mind while he looked at certain spots.

There was one, in particular, that had the most important memory.

_A long time ago, back when they were young, Loki and Thor played with other children in the courtyard and garden while their mothers and some of the servants watched on._

"_You can't get me," said Loki while pointing to the others. "This is safe and no one can harm me while I'm in it."_

"_What? Where's the fun in that? Don't be a coward brother and come out," boomed a young Thor._

"_No, I'm safe. You just don't like it when you loose."_

"_I don't loose and I don't see the point of having a safe spot."_

"_It's used in war, brother. Remember? They make camps and they're safe."_

"_Not unless they have a surprise attack," shouted Thor with a smile and lunged towards Loki. Someone flew into him and pushed him back, causing Thor to stumble._

"_Surprise!" Said the one who pushed him away with her arms out while laughing, causing the others to laugh. Well, everyone but Thor._

"_Ugh," groaned Thor and looked up. "Jaaaane, ugh, why'd you do that?"_

"_An aerial attack. It's far greater than a surprise attack because hardly anyone is looking above them. Just like a dragon!"_

Jane, the Goddess of Flight. It was the first time they became acquainted and since then, they were friends. Very close friends even since they always caused trouble together.

_"Almost therrrre," mumbled Jane while she was peeping inside the kitchen as she floated near the top of the door. She was holding up a hand at Loki at the other side so that she could signal him. The cook was putting the meat and herbs he had cut into the huge pot and before he could add some sauce, Jane signaled Loki. Loki put out his hand to make the substances turn into a gigantic snake._

_The cook yelped in fright before shouting, "You two are going to get it one day! Mark my words!"_

_Jane and Loki just laughed and fled._

Loki couldn't help but let out a series of chuckles and spurts of laughter in memory while he walked passed one of the many bushes of flowers that were spread out evenly to make an extravagant design.

"Hello Loki." Speak of the devil. Loki looked up in the sky above him but didn't see Jane.

A small laugh met his ears, "Over here."

Loki sighed, "I know that you're going to move again, Jane."

Jane laughed while landing behind him, "You're no fun." When Loki turned around, she immediately jumped to flew above him again. "Hahaha! Got you again!"

Loki shook his head and let out a little laugh while Jane landed in front of him. "Oh I knew that would happen. Figured I would humor you."

Jane scoffed playfully, "Sure. So..., what should we do today?"

"I'm afraid I'm busy."

"What? Again? Why are you out here then?"

"Fresh air," he said flatly with a small twinkle of amusement in his green eyes.

"Didn't know that being a Prince was difficult," she countered with her own amusement.

It was a game they did to keep each other on their toes. Besides, it was fun.

"If I had nothing to do, I would be terribly bored and probably die from such. Tell me, how are you alive still?"

"Watching you make a fool of yourself."

Loki pretended to be taken back. "Oooo. That hurt. It really did." While the two of them shared a small laugh, Loki looked at his friend. She really was an amazing friend and, well, had grown to be a beautiful woman. Her once short brown hair was long passed her shoulders now and her body...

Jane lifted an eyebrow at him, causing him to realize he was staring. Loki cleared his throat. "Sorry, just..." She was indeed so beautiful.

"Loki!"

Loki closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He knew that booming voice any where.

Jane rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes brother," he said in between chuckling.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing you should worry about, brother," said Loki while smiling since he couldn't stop being amused at Jane. "What brings you out here?"

"Did you really had to mess up my helmet?" Thor brought up his helmet for Loki and Jane to see the...harm that was caused by it.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of, dear brother."

"Don't lie!"

Jane cracked up and had to cover her mouth. "I'll be...hahaha, over there. Away." She walked away quickly while laughing still, her shoulders shaking as she left the two brothers.

"It was a bit of fun," said Loki with a smile.

"Putting snakes inside my helmet is _not_ funny." Thor said while shouting.

"They're harmless. Unless you're frightened of a little bite."

"Just don't do it again."

"Oh of course," said Loki with a fake apology.

"I mean it brother. You do it again and you will wish you didn't."

"Yes, just like all the thirty one times before." Loki gave Thor a wink with a smile and clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder before walking away.

Thor turned towards his brother's walking back, "I mean it!"

"Yes, yes," said Loki while waving his hand at his brother and walked to where Jane was. He finally found her near the spot that he was remembering before that he called safe years back and met her.

"Figured I would find you here." Loki walked up to her with his green cape sliding against the ground. "Though, the tables are turned now."

Jane laughed lightly, "It's ironic how I saved you that day. As well as the past years."

"Nonsense, remember that I created a veil of smoke?"

"Yes because of Thor's stupidity and thirst for battle. Fine, you win this time."

"How unlike you."

Jane shrugged, "So, since you haven't gone back from your break of _fresh air_, what are you up to?"

"Checking to make sure you won't cause any trouble," Loki joked and received a shove and when he moved out his arm to push her, he met air until he felt her grabbing him.

"Sif is coming," she whispered while she tugged him in a hiding spot behind a tall hedge that towered over them. "And she's with Thor."

"Yes, I _can_ see for myself since I do have eyes." A tug of his cape was his answer while she stayed behind him.

"We should move, they will see us soon."

Loki laughed softly, "They haven't claimed the garden, Jane. If they see us, then they see us."

"Ugh, you're no fun these days," said Jane while they stepped out back on the path and came up beside him on his right. Loki looked at her. "You know, I do have something fun in mind," he said softly.

Jane blinked and turned her head to look at him. "Set their boots on fire? Drop leaves on their heads?"

"Jane," he started. "That's what children do."

"It's funny either way."

"Yes, it's indeed funny having a woman warrior and my brother, God of Thunder, going after you angrily."

Jane thought about it and crossed her arms over her chest. "Point taken."

Thor and Sif took a different path away from them since they saw them. Jane watched them, seeing how close they were together. She knew how much Sif loved Thor because the two sometimes chatted and Jane was teasing her one day and found out. Of course, Jane hadn't spoken to a soul about it. There was no need since everyone but Thor knew.

"Your brother is so dense," she said matter-of-factly.

"He is indeed. I'm surprised really after all these years."

"Oh, so even you can see it?" Jane teased him while nudging him with her left elbow a couple of times.

Loki chuckled but didn't say anything. While Jane continued to watch Sif and Thor to see if anything exciting and amusing happened, Loki stole the chance to look at her. His eyes softened and before he could think about what he was doing, his hand took hers gently.

Jane was startled and looked down in surprise. "Okay Loki, it's not even dark out and I see nothing charging at us so why are you-" She stopped her teasing retort when she looked up at him and noticed how his eyes were different and how he was _looking_ at her. Jane swallowed and looked down at the hands again before squeezing Loki's gently before looking back at him with a smile.

Loki gave his own smile while turning toward her a bit and brought up her hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. Jane felt her heart jump at the action. She took in a breath and it wasn't just because of what Loki did but how Loki looked at her.

His eyes that always laughed or pierced into their enemies was looking at her with such powerful passion that she found it hard to breathe. She couldn't help but smile and let out a very small laugh that almost seemed like she had coughed instead.

Loki chuckled and bent his head down to her ear while wrapping his arm around her waist, "Having trouble breathing?"

"You're insufferable," she said finally while laughing and pushed him gently with her hand on his chest.

Loki caught her hand and chuckled before kissing the hand in his own the same way he did to Jane's other hand. "Jane...," he breathed.

"Now look who's breathless." The two of them laughed before Jane made the first move to kiss him. He met her halfway and the two of them breathed sharply at the contact. Jane moved her hands up his chest towards his collarbone and then to his shoulders. Loki's hands moved around her waist and pulled her closer to him while their kiss started to get heated.

Jane pulled away first, panting a little from it and smiled when she heard Loki doing the same. Loki smiled back at her before they kissed each other again. He coaxed her lips with his own a little rougher this time, causing Jane to moan sweetly in response, while he pulled her closer to him.

Jane leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Loki smiled against her lips while he felt her mess with his hair, knowing that she always loved to play with it every chance she got. He broke the kiss while Jane put their foreheads against each other while she looked up at him with a smile.

"Shall I escort you back?"

Loki chuckled deeply and brought up his hand to run it through her long brown hair, feeling the soft texture against his skin like it was made out of feathers. "Who said I needed to do some work?"

Jane blinked and let out a laugh after realizing he told her a lie. "You can be very confusing, Loki."

Loki winked at her with a full out smile, "That is my specialty."

"You just love to cause trouble," she teased.

"So do you, as I recall."

"Yes, but that's not the only thing I love. Or, should I say, I also have feelings towards someone."

"I believe I have no idea what you are talking about. Perhaps you could explain?"

Jane laughed while shaking her head with a smile. "I love you, Loki. Even if you can be insufferable at times."

Loki chuckled, "Someone has to keep you on your toes at all times."

"Or you could stop being so tall."

Loki laughed hard, he'd never stop being amazed at her comebacks that she threw at him. After he finished laughing, he caressed her right cheek with his hand before cradling it. Loki stared into her eyes with a loving expression. "Jane, you..." He took in a breath while trying to find the words to say. "I...you've been beside me the past years as my friend and was there despite the times I've told you to leave. I didn't realize that I loved you and..."

"Say no more," said Jane while holding his head with her hands and kissed him. She had seen that he was having trouble telling her that he loved her but she could see it in his eyes and feel it from the kiss. That was enough for Jane since she knew him better than anyone and didn't doubt him.

When they both pulled apart for air, Loki took her left hand with his right hand and started to walk back to his home. Along the way, they passed Sif and Thor who noticed their hands entwined, Thor's eyes were wider than Sif's.

Loki and Jane send them matching smiles of happiness and when they were out of earshot, they burst into soft laughter. Loki brought up their entwined hands and bent his head to kiss hers, causing one of the servants that was holding tray of wine in their hands to back away in shock when they passed.

"Let's make a bet on whose parents will be more shocked," said Jane in excitement like it was a game.

Loki just laughed at her. She was definitely someone worthy of his affections.


End file.
